User talk:HolyTraitor
Welcome Hello HolyWyvern, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:4116#23|The Regulators of Skyrim page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 20:56, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Very late congrats indeed XD I've always been an administrator, since this wiki was founded, since I'm sort of it's co-founder. XD Still... thanks? Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 11:46, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Dunlammus Hey Wyvern! I've made a page for Dunlammus, filling in his Legend of Nirn and Legend of Nirn: World of Ruin involvement, since he became an extension of Sigard's character in WOR. I've left the biography section blank, since I don't know his background and he is your character, so I figured that you can fill that section as you see fit. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:44, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Dunlamus Just thought I'd let you know, fill it in at your leasure. If I remember anything, I'll add some myself but I figured that you'd know better than me. Simple request. Hey. Haven't talked to you in a while, have I? I'd like to talk to you on Steam and I'd appreciate it if you add me? I think you blocked me or something, but my current Steam ID is Santa Gaben. Do respnd on my talk page if you get this message. ℳ.Ѻẘεᾔ.ℒℱC Say Hi! 13:54, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Wyvern Sorry, Wyvern, but the old gang pretty much disbanded months ago. I haven't seen Eilo in a long time, but I still see Psycho and Rowan every once in a while. The new RP is the Legend of Nirn: Adamantine War. Aetherius Landing (talk) 15:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Wind of Change I would, but it looks like it won't be going anywhere, even if I join. The last post besides you was about a month ago, and I doubt anyone will come back to it. President Polishman (talk) 20:10, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Winds of change I've taken a look and it seem interesting but I'm not doing more than one RP at a time right now. No offense intended but I find that the more RPs that I'm a part of, the less effort that I'm able to put into them. I've been considering advertising less successful RPs in the Arena, after I saw Pheonix's fail to take off but I'm not sure that this qualifies for it, since it's long dead. Sorry that I couldn't be more helpful... Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 21:55, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Dying RP Sure, how can I help? Shille Talk Blog 03:14, May 2, 2015 (UTC) LoN timeline Hey Wyvern, because the LoN timeline seemed to be quite confusing for you, I drew you up this quick one, starting at the beginning of the forth Era and explaining the events before/after skyrim, so that you could get a better understanding of it. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 23:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) : I think that'll fit, if it's in the far off future from Aube. I don't think that it's too bad of a set up, considering that it sets up an antagonist and a villain to destroy. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 00:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wait... Is the entity Dunlammus? Because, unless the 5th Era lasted for 5,000 years (which no era has so far) it wouldn't really be possible as Kaizen and Tyranil killed him in World of Ruin. Also, I don't see why you can't make it at any time, since ROTK will have no direct continuations, as far as I'm aware. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 18:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Okay but I was just pointing out that it couldn't be imprisoned for 6000 years, because WOR happened around like... 70 years before Aube and 300 years if the 6th Era begins in 5E 300. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 19:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Just wanted to say good to see you again...shame we haven't talked much yet. From the one and only Sithfanjedi (talk) 16:56, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Timeline Hi! Uh... Your timeline is wrong xD Your LoN timeline on your user page, I mean. You have Unsung Heroes placed at 3E 399, when the Oblivion Crisis actually took place in 3E 433. So, Unsung Heroes took place then, as well. RoC takes place in 3E389-399. Right canon, wrong RP. Close, but no potato. xD SunnyWuzHere (talk) 19:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC)